Aberrant Release: Outside Action - Beyond Achievement and Null Technique
Basic Info Aberrant Release: Outside Action - Beyond Achievement and Null Technique, it's a special technique used inside the Dystopic Sphere that allows the user to memorize the opponent's special attacks/techniques and copy them bypassing any restrictions that would not allow the user to perform the memorized attack/technique. When the user executes a memorized technique they will always spend a fixed amount of chakra independently how much the owner needs to use to active the technique, this allows the user to spend more or less chakra than required to activate the original technique. Right Eye The right eye is used (when the left eye is closed) to memorize any technique/special attack used by the opponent and learn their names. Left Eye The left eye is used (when the right eye is closed) to perform any technique/special attack memorized by the right eye, when the right eye is used, the user must tell the opponent the name of the technique they will use, if the opponent can hear the name of the technique then any conditions necessary to copy the technique like a special weapon or special chakra are given to the user and then the user body is auto-guided to perform the technique, the right eye is also responsible to adjust the user body position and angle to fix problems due to different height and different body measures, this allows the user to perform the technique with maximum effectiveness. Advantages This technique allows to copy any special attack/special technique used by the opponent ignoring any restrictions allowing the user to counterattack the opponent with the same power resulting in the cancellation of both techniques, which means that the opponent can only use the same technique once effectively because the next time he uses the same technique, the user can cancel it using a copy. The biggest advantage of this technique is that the user can ignore any conditions that say that the opponent must wait a certain amount of time before they can use the original technique again, this allows the user of this technique to perform the same technique multiple times. This technique also has a secret power that once per minute allows the user to say the word "null" followed by the name of a already memorized special attack/technique to completely cancel that technique. Disavantages The main disadvantages of this technique is the user must tell the opponent the name of the technique they will use, if the opponent can't hear, the user cannot use a copy of the technique. Another disadvantage is that requires the user to close the right or left eye at different times to memorize or to use a copy of a technique, this allows the opponent to understand if the user is copying their techniques or if the user will perform their techniques, also when the user is executing a technique copied of the opponent, the user body will be auto-guided to match the movements of that technique, if the opponent knows what technique the user is copying they can counterattack, to compensate this flaw the user can open both eyes when executing a technique of the opponent to instantly regain control of his body and end the technique. As a side note, all of this advantages can be hidden if the user also performs Zero and State Technique that will not allow the opponent to understand how this technique works.